Watching You From Up Above
by SarahLou
Summary: One-shot of Rose's important life events from Jack's POV in Heaven. P.S. I DO NOT OWN TITANIC OR IT'S CHARACTERS!


Hi! This is a one-shot in Jack's POV after he dies. It's probably been done before *shrugs*. Enjoy. Read/Review por favor :)  


* * *

I'm already long gone when the boat comes to save you. Your hand was latched on to mine when I went. I died holding on to the most beautiful person I have ever known. There's no better way to leave this Earth, so don't feel bad for me and please don't cry. It makes me upset that I can't be there to help you, but you have to work for this…it won't be handed to you. I know you want to live. The boat is leaving as you let go of your life slowly. Your heart is a slow beating rhythm that reminds me of a gently tapping drum. Ba bum, ba bum, ba bum I feel it pound as if it's searching desperately for the music but can't find any. Slower and slower yet your heart beats. It's not your time yet as I push you back toward the world of the living. I know you think you want to give up desperately, but it can't be that easy. We fought so hard for you to live and now you're giving up just because I won't be there.

There, that's it. Think of some way to get their attention. Yes, use the whistle. God, you're so smart, I knew you could do it. Now blow, please….try as hard as you can. For the first time in your life, use your voice…be heard.

* * *

Today is one of the proudest days of your life: You're getting married. I'm standing next to you as you pose in front of a full-length mirror in the dressing room of a church. You're nervous and a bit unsure. You want to turn around and run as fast as you can in the other direction…oh no, not cold feet. I can tell you feel like you're betraying me in some way. It hurts that you feel so sad and angry about this situation…I'm hoping that you understand that I want you to do this as much as I've wanted anything. In order for you to become the woman you were meant to become you have to be able to move on from what happened so long ago. Five years without even looking at another man, five years of unnerving loyalty. You didn't let yourself pursue anybody or be pursued for the longest time. You felt dirty, like you were cheating on me…on what we had.

You opted for a small, quiet wedding. Only the friends you've made in New York are there to celebrate this special occasion with you. Well, I'm there too, but I don't know if you know it. Your gown is absolutely stunning…not too elaborate or over the top, but simply cut and styled so that it makes you look like the glowing angel you are; but I know what you're thinking about. You love him, I can feel it…but it's not fair to him if you are only giving him part of you. He's marrying you in a last-ditch effort to pull you out of this reverie that you seem to be in. Come on, Rose, don't do that. Don't hold back from loving him. It's not right, it's not fair. He respects you, he cherishes you, he loves you, and I can feel it in his heart. He's not just another tycoon who's out to turn you into his trophy wife. He wants to make you his equal and live a long and fulfilling life with you. We'll do this together; I know you can go through with this. Now you're crying, which isn't what I wanted at all. I hate seeing you cry…you know, I thought that humans were only given a certain number of tears and in my opinion, you're way past your crying-allowance-limit.

Then you smile through your tears as if you've heard me.

* * *

I've never seen you look so beautiful in all the time I've known you as you look today. You're giving birth to your first baby: a boy, but you don't know that yet. You also don't know that he's going to be a very skilled artist. I had a talk with the big guy upstairs and he said he'd give you back a piece of me. It's my little secret so I can't wait to see the surprise on your face once you actually accomplish this and are able to see him grow into a young man... The struggle of giving birth is one of the hardest things to have to see somebody go through. Sweat trickles down your face as you try to bring this new baby into the world. Your heart is beating uncontrollably as you push and push and push. You're screaming "Get it out, please!" as the doctor keeps directing you in what to do. I can tell that today is going to be one of the happiest days of your life. I know that giving birth is one of things on your list that you wanted to do before you die…even though it wasn't at the top. Surprisingly, flying an airplane was up there at the very beginning of your "bucket list". Even that shocked me a little bit. Seeing you fly was amazing, though. Going through the clouds and up above the country was simply breathtaking. I remember holding your hand as the plane ascended higher and higher in the atmosphere. You said that this was as close as you were going to get to me until you passed, and I laughed because I've been around this whole time.

* * *

Your husband died today. It's damn near pouring outside and it's thundering non-stop. The weather is adding to your irritable and angry mood. You've already lashed out at your children a few times and your grandkids are walking on eggshells. They're having a hard time understanding that your grief comes from the fact that this is the second time that you've lost a husband, at least in your mind. That's flattering, but please don't give me all of the attention. It's hard losing the person who was your rock for almost 50 years. He was such a good husband to you. Don't worry, I'm showing him the ropes up here. He'll get the hang of it soon. Now we're both sitting here, watching you silently descend into your grief. You can't give up now, though. You still have so many things in life to discover. You're going to live in a world where people connect with one another through cables and where rainbow discs are put into big machines to watch the movie show. It's amazing. Watching you transform into an older woman is an amazing thing to see. I wish I had paper up here so I could sketch your beautiful hands with their hills and dips and lines. I'm glad you never tried to fight your age because to do that would be undoing what you've experienced through life. Still, I can see your face is tight with unshed tears and denied emotions, just let it out.

* * *

Ah, yes, it's almost time. We both know, don't we? Is that why you've been so happy lately? You still have that necklace, so you won't be able to go until you take care of that. You have to let go completely before you're able to leave without any bumps or bruises or baggage. We're all waiting for you here, and it's kind of hard to not shake with anticipation. Everybody knows how excited I am. I'm almost giddy, but I feel bad because that poor man who's been looking for that diamond is going to be lost and searching forever. Maybe now he'll realize what we went through can't be trivialized into something that's defined by a crystal with a chain. Our lives should mean so much more than what we own. Rose, you've lived your life in such a way that you can say that you have no regrets. I see you have your pictures by your bed…I wish there was one of me and you there, but you know I've been here the whole time so there's really no need, is there? Ba bum, Ba bum, Ba bum…I think your heart knows what's going on, it's starting to slow and ease into a comfortable slowly stopping beat. Come back to me my darling, my beloved.


End file.
